


Family Planning

by Elrazhnia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexual Male Character, Breeding, But Only if you squint really hard - Freeform, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrazhnia/pseuds/Elrazhnia
Summary: Naruto learns just how odd the relationship between a Jinchuuriki and a Bijuu is, and just how the Beasts maintain strong hosts for themselves.Currently taking suggestions for details. Be sure to check tags.





	1. Prologue: Autumn Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest from the get go. This story is little more than my personal 'wank material' (or whatever the female equivalent of wank is...), a thin excuse to write as many of my personal kinks as I can. There is a plot, but it's a pretty vague one meant more to excuse my actions and keep this from being entirely PWP. If any of the below kinks (or a combination of any, as that is also going to be the case in some instances) offends you, this story is not for you: MxM, beastiality, incest, pregnancy, male-pregnancy, 'breeding', harem, bisexual, and OOC behavior (the last one isn't so much a kink as the fact that OOC behavior is the only way I can make some of these things work).
> 
> Also of Note: I am REALLY behind in the current events of the Naruto-verse. I have at least some understanding of what's going on thanks to Narutopedia, but anything beyond the Kazekage Rescue Arc, I have second-hand info at best. Expect this to be a mish-mash of some canon elements combined with a LOT of inaccuracies...

Title: Family Planning

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Yaoi (MxM),  beastiality, incest, pregnancy, male-pregnancy, 'breeding', harem, bisexual, OOC behavior

Main Pairings: tbt (all pairings involve Naruto himself)

Side Pairings: tbt (all pairings involve Naruto himself)  
  
 

  
**Family Planning**

 _ ****Continuing Bloodlines_  
  
Prologue: Autumn Heat

 

Naruto gave a frustrated growl, kicking the sheets off his body in heated fury. He was so damn hot! He couln't remember ever being so hot in his life! The temperature outside wasn't even that warm! It was a nice, cool October night.

"I give up!"he groaned, sitting up in bed and simultaneously running both hands up his red, warm face and into his sweat soaked hair. It would be an exaggeration to say he was dying, even he wasn't that dramatic (these days anyway), but he sure as hell wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. He leaned against the sill of his open window, hoping the cool breeze coming in from the outside would help bring his temperature down.

If there was one thing Naruto had not planned on, it was expecting the peace following Obito's defeat to be... well... boring. Sasuke's reintigration into the village had been rocky. There were those who would have just as soon seen him executed, and when that problem had passed, there had been the qestion of whether he should be allowed to continue as a shinobi, or forced into civilian life. The fact that he currently served as the right hand advisor of the Sixth Hokage did not set well with some of the citizens.

Sixth Hokage... it wasn't long after that battle that Tsunade's health had begun to decline. She was still alive, but she no longer had the strength to see to the duties of the Hokage. It took some time, and a lot of convincing from pretty much everyone, but ultimately Kakashi had agreed to take the position. Thankfully, he was so far taking the job seriously.

In the wake of the war, things had remained peaceful. There was still scuffles here and there, shinobi hadn't become a completely meaningless commodity. But it was always  minor missions. Naruto couldn't remember the last time his team had been on anything hihger than a B Rank. And not just because they didn't qualify like in the past, but because A and S Ranks were becoming pretty rare lately!

Peace was good, Naruto didn't question that. But there was a lack of adventure and excitement that the hyperactive blond just wasn't sure how to deal with. He didn't know what to do with himself. He could only focus so much of his time on training after all.

As if to distract him from his thoughts, another wave of heat washed over Naruto. He let out a groan, again raking a hand back through his hair. He hated this. With a passion. If he could just figure out how to make this stop...

"Are you sure that's what you want?" a familiar voice rumbled in his mind. "The alternative may be worse..."

Naruto blinked his blue eyes open, but he wasn't in the real world anymore, in his bedroom. No, he was in the familiar dark soul space he shared with Kurama. And standing before him was the Kyuubi himself. But he was notably smaller than Naruto normally saw him. If he were to rear up on his hind legs, he would certainly tower over Naruto. But on all fours as he was now, they were about equal in height.

"What do you mean worse...?"Naruto questioned uncertainly. He and the fox had a much more trusting relationship now than they had years ago. In a way, Kurama had begun acting almost like a big brother recently, albeit one that was in his head. But he didn't like the way the Kyuubi was talking now...

"You turn eighteen tomorrow.Kurama stated matter of factly. "As a result, your body is in the beginning stages of your first heat cycle."

"Heat?"Naruto repeated, blinking blue eyes in confusion. "You mean like animals? BUt... I'm human. And male!"

"I'll address the human part of that first."the red fox stated. "You are human. But you are also a Jinchuuriki. This is how the Bijuu ensure there are strong shinobi of the line which serves as our host. We bless our Jinchuuriki with our chakra, allowing them to have many powerful children. The first heat always begins on the Jinchuuriki's eighteenth birthday, unless that time has passed before they've become a Jinchuuriki. Beyond that, it can occur at anytime. For some it's only once every few years. For others, they'll constantly be either in heat or expecting the children that resulted from."

"Okay, I guess I follow so far."Naruto murmured, though he quite honestly only partly understood the explanation. "But what about the part where I'm a guy?"

"For males, I suppose it is more appropriate to call it a rut. However... there is an option."

"Option?"

"It is between the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki to decide. Our chakra is potent. A male Jinchuuriki in rut is capable of impregnation anynoe- female, male, fertile, infertile. It makes no difference. But in that same vein, if a male Jinchuuriki allows the process to go through heat, whether instead of or in addition to rut, then the Jinchuuriki'w own body undergoes a change, allowing them to conceive children themselves, even if the sire is just an ordinary human."

Naruto tried to wrap his head around the explanation. So in short, he could knock up anybody. And, if he agreed to it, he could get knocked up himself...

"Wait, if it's an 'option', why did you automatically start talking like I'm going through heat and not just rut?!"he demanded. Kurama chuckled.

"Because I know you. And youre... tastes. I will honestly be quite surprised if you DON'T accept heat as part of the deal."

Naruto felt his face flush red at that statement. It was true that Naruto wasn't exactly completely straight. But wasn't totally gay either. He'd had just as many secret fantasies about Sasuke as he did Sakura. About about Kiba as he did Hinata. And... okay, if he didn't stop now this list could go on. But he could also confess that in about 90% of his fantasies involving male partners, he was the one on the receivng end.

"Okay, fair enough." the blond shinobi murmured. "BUt this whole thing... I'm not just going to go up to one of my friends and knock them up- or have them knock me up- and then just go on my merry way. Any kids I have I want to actually have both their parents. Not just some weird awkward relationship where we rarely see eachother in passing but just happen to have a kid together."

"The rut and heat of a Jinchuuriki isn't like an animal, Naruto."Kyuubi sighed. "You're not inexplicably drawn to fuck anything with a pulse and hope to get some cubs out of it. Your chakra seeks out those who will make suitable mates for you: those who will fulfill your desires as a lover, in all senses of the word, and parents to your offspring."

"Mates? As in more than one?!"

"Of course!"Kurama answered as if it were a stupid question to ask. "It's ver rare for a Jinchuuriki to have only a single mate. The exact number differs by individual, but Kushina was the first I was ever aware of to have only a single mate."

And that was where this already awkward variant of 'the sex talk' took a further dive for Naruto. Most teenagers had a hard enough time accepting the knowledge that their parents must have had sex to create them. He did not need the extra knowledge that his mother could have wound up with a whole harem of 'mates' had she lived past his birth.

"Okay, new topic!"he exclaimed. "Let's say, hypothetically, that I do except the heat half of the deal. In this same hypothetical, let's say my chakra... draws in multiple male mates, but none of them want to be the bottom?"

"I don't see the problem there, Naruto."

"Well, isn't the whole point of this to make sure there are plenty of kids from my line? If I only have kids with SOME of my... mates... doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"There's nothing preventing you from having children with all of them if that's the case. Remember, you're going through this because of the chakra and a Beast. Unlike humans, single births aren't exactly comon among most animals. Not unheard of, but not common. If you choose to accept the heat in addittion o rut, then you will be capable of of carrying multiple children. Every male you're with during the heat period will have an equal opportunity at fathering a child.

"And just how long IS the heat period?"

"After it begins, about a fortnight. Give or take a couple days."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide if he want to go through with this at all. On the one hand, it was comforting to know that he wouldn't draw his friends in for a one night stand resulting in a bnch of kids to be raised by only one parent. But at the same time, Naruto wasn't sure if he had any confidence in himself as a parent. He didn't exactly have knowledge from his own parents raising him to draw from. Not only that, what if he ended up with not even one mate? Kurama had made it clear that he would only draw in those whol would already have at least some interest even without his heat's influence. What if there wasn't anyone? He wasn't sure how well he could emotionally handly such utter and complete rejection.

"You're overthinking things again, Naruto."Kurama chuckled, sensing the blond's thoughts. "This is entirely up to you. THink about what YOU want. Whether you want mates and children, not what others would say."

The blond considered those words. Finally having family, after having grown up his whole life with none... that was definitely something he wanted.

"All right."he nodded. "I'll do it. It'll probably be awkward as hell... but I want to do it.

"I'm glad."Kurama said, and Naruto thought he detcted a purr in the Kyuubi's voice. "There is... one thing I forgot to mention. The way in whch a Jinchuuriki receives the Bijuu's chakra to enable heat."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..."Naruto mumbled.

 


	2. Chapter One: Sabaku no Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naurto accepts Kurama's offer, and is relieved to learn he isn't the only one in this odd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID tell people to be sure to read the tags. This chapter includes two of the ones most likely to be of offense to people so... final warning in that regard if you want to maintain your purity.
> 
> Also, I don't think I'm particularly good at writing smut. Don't expect like the most amazing, mind-blowing erotica you've ever read. To put it bluntly, I'm still in that mindset of someone who's written little to no smut and feels really weird -guilty? ashamed? Something like that- when I write it, so it comes out kind of off as a result.

Title: Family Planning

 

Fandom: Naruto

 

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto.

 

Warnings: Yaoi (MxM), bestiality, incest, pregnancy, mpreg (male pregnancy), ‘breeding’, harem, bisexual male characters, OOC behavior, sort of A/B/O?, but only if you squint really hard

 

Main Pairings: KuramaxNaruto (more to be added)

 

Side Parings: KankuroxGaaraxTemari, past ShukakuxGaara

 

Original Characters: Airi

 

Summary: Naruto learns just how odd the relationship between a Jinchuuriki and a Bijuu is, and just how the Beasts maintain strong hosts for themselves.

 

**Family Planning**

_Continuing Bloodlines_

Chapter One: Sabaku no Hana

 

 

“There is… one other think I forgot to mention. The way in which a Jinchuuriki receives the Bijuu’s chakra to enable heat.”

 

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like this…” Naruto mumbled

 

“It’s still entirely your decision,” the Kyuubi reminded him. “To put things as bluntly as possible… if a male Jinchuuriki wishes to enter heat as well as rut… they must first mate with their respective BIjuu.”

 

Naruto felt his face growing hot for an entirely different reason now. He would have to… “mate” with the fox? He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

 

“Of course, it would be occurring strictly in this mental space,” Kurama went on. “The only change to your physical body would be the new… equipment necessary or the cubs.”

 

“Y-you mean the… womb, right?” Naruto asked hesitantly, to which the fox nodded. Naruto chewed on his lower lip. It was weird, but… well, no one would really have to know that particular detail, would they? He could keep it to himself.

 

“Alright…” Naruto finally murmured. The word was barely out of his mouth when his clothes had vanished. He had the urge to cover himself, but given the circumstances, he realized that would be pretty pointless. He could literally feel the way the fox’s eyes were roving over his body as if appraising him.

 

“S-Stop staring. It’s embarrassing!” Naruto finally stuttered out. The red fox chuckled.

 

“All right. On all fours then.”

 

Naruto couldn’t help the snide comment which came to mind about how little ceremony beasts apparently had with these matters as he did as he was told. It took only a few moments before he felt the fox’s front paws locking around his hips. He was vaguely surprised to note that it was not a sensation like fur running over his flesh. It reminded him vaguely of fire, but the heat was much more muted, a soothing, warm sensation rather than blistering heat. He could feel the large animal’s breath against the back of his neck, and couldn’t help the tremble of apprehension and nervousness that ran down his spine.

 

He made a small, sharp inhale when he felt the sensation of something that felt surprisingly large and warm pressing against his entrance, his body tensing on instinct.

 

“You’re likely to feel a lot of pressure,”  the fox said lowly, his voice practically a purr beside the blond’s ear. “But as this isn’t your physical body, there won’t be any actual pain. I wouldn’t suggest being so quick to get to the point with any other partners.”

 

“R-right. I’ll keep that in mind.” The shinobi answered, trying his best not to be snide with the comment.

 

Then Kurama was entering him slowly, almost as if worried he would hurt the _Jinchuuriki_ despite his earlier assurance that there would be no pain. Naruto found those words to be, thankfully, true. He felt and odd pressure inside him, a sensation of fullness he’d never experienced before. It took his breath away, and he was embarrassed to realize that his arms were already trembling slightly, not seeming to want to hold him in position.

 

Kurama stilled with only half of his length inside the blond, giving him time to adjust. Even with the absence of pain, he knew the sensations had to be odd for the human. He ran his tails along tanned flesh in a caressing motion, one he hoped would be of comfort as Naruto relaxed. He felt little shivers run through the muscles beneath in his wake, but Naruto made no objection, either verbally or in his actions.

 

“You… you can keep going,” Naruto said after a few moments.

 

He felt the fox nod against his shoulder, fiery red tails still caressing every inch of his exposed flesh as the fox gave a few tentative thrusts, each time pushing just a little deeper inside of him than before. Suddenly, with no warning, the fox struck something inside of him that send jolts of electricity through every nerve in his body, a cry of combined pleasure and surprise escaping his lips.

 

“Oh, crap, what was that?” he questioned breathlessly.

 

“You can’t be that innocent,” Kurama chuckled, intentionally shifting his hips in a way that ensured his length continuously rubbed against the other male’s prostate. Naruto quickly stopped caring about the explanation for the pleasurable feeling, focusing his attention on just getting more of it. He pressed his hips back into each move of the _bijuu’s_ movements, only slightly embarrassed to find his own length was growing hard from the sensation overload his body was undergoing.

 

_I’m getting fucked by a fox spirit in my head and actually getting turned on by it. I don’t know how things could get any weirder than this._

 

That thought had barely crossed his mind when he felt something solid and almost round growing at the base of the member buried inside him, pressing with rather insistently at the tight ring of muscle with each thrust. He wasn’t sure what it was at first, and the confusion warred with the pleasure  for a few moments.

 

Then he remembered a rather graphic conversation he’d had with Kiba once about dogs, one at the time he’d been barely paid any attention to and never have any need for the information again. It took only another few moments after that recollection for him to remember that foxes and dogs were both in the canine family, and thus shared certain attributes.

 

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.” Naruto’s voice was barely above a whisper as he asked the question.

 

“Of course it is,” Kurama answered without missing a beat. Naruto couldn’t help but notice that while he was more together than he was, there was a slight breathlessness to his words. “Did you honestly think it’d be the same as being with a human.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking about that part at all!”

 

Naruto’s mind ran a million miles a second trying to process everything. Shock at the realization of what more his body still needed to take to finish this process, the pleasure caused by what had already been done, the desire for a family he was enduring this for…

 

Naruto didn’t even have the chance to change his mind about the whole affair before, with one last thrust, his body’s resistance gave out and the knot was inside him, locking their bodies together. He gave a cry of surprised at just how damn good it felt, his body spasming as he came without even being touched. Despite everything else that had happened that night, it was that fact that had him embarrassed, and once the fuzzy fog of orgasm lifted from his mind, he found himself burying his face in his arms, now folded beneath his body. This of course only resulted in his lower half being raised that much more, making the fox’s job that much easier.

 

The human’s body had tightened considerably in the wake of his orgasm, and Kurama found he was not that far behind him. His thrusts, already shallow due to his knot preventing him from pulling out, became erratic. Finally, with a possessive growl, he let himself go.

 

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of pure heat that filled his body, seeming to spread throughout his entire torso for a few moments before focusing in his lower abdomen.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Yes,” Kurama answered before he could finish the question, leaning his body gently against his host’s. “My chakra is changing your body. Within about twelve hours, the change will take fully.”

 

“It’s not… Can a _Jinchuuriki_ get pregnant by their beast?”

 

Kurama was a little surprised the blond asked.

 

“Not from the chakra infusion,” he answered slowly. “You’ve only been filled with my chakra. There is no genetic material. But, yes, if a _Jinchuuriki_ chooses, they may accept their beast as one of their mates. None ever has, though.”

 

“I see…” Naruto murmured. They passed the rest of the time waiting for their bodies to separate in silence. Once they did, Naruto found himself rather quickly falling asleep in his own room, remaining unconscious until morning.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

“I’m always happy to see Gaara, but I don’t get what was so urgent about it,” Naruto frowned, following Sasuke along the halls of the Hokage Manor. His, for lack of a better word, interesting night with Kurama had been the night before. While his body was undergoing its change, the other effects of his heat were muted. They weren’t gone entirely, however, and even now he had the strangest feeling to just be physically closer to the raven-haired assistant to the Hokage. Was that the sign that his chakra had chosen him as a mate? Did the other male feel it too, or was it just him?

 

“It would probably be best for him to explain himself,” Sasuke said calmly, a slight frown on his face as he glanced sideways at the blond. Naruto wasn’t sure he liked that answer, but he also doubted he’d get a better one out of him.

 

Sasuke stopped outside one of the guest room doors, knocking gently on the wood. The door opened a fraction, revealing the familiar face of Temari.

 

“Come in,” she said. “But keep your voices down. We only just got her to fall asleep.”

 

Naruto frowned in confusion as Sasuke answered the young woman.

 

“I’m not staying. I have things to attend to. You only needed him, right?”

 

“I suppose technically,” Temari had a small, secretive smile on her face as she glanced between the two males. Sasuke turned and headed back down the hall, and Temari stepped back a little ways from the door to allow Naruto to enter. And that’s when he saw what the door had been hiding.

 

Temari was obviously pregnant. Probably due any day now by the look of her. He was surprised he hadn’t heard anything about it before now.

 

“Uh, congrats,” he said awkwardly, stepping into the room. “That’s not what I’m here about, is it?”

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

Naruto’s eyes moved from the blonde woman closing the door to the speaker. It was a rare sight seeing Kankuro without his battle paint on his face. The guy was handsome, but he didn’t feel that same tug toward either of the two Sand siblings as he’d been feeling with Sasuke a few moments before. So if that tug was the signal he was meant to look for to determine his mates, clearly Temari and Kankuro weren’t among them.

 

Finally he looked to the one he was presumably here to see. The familiar mop of red hair was bent forward, his back half to Naruto as he looked down at something his body was obscuring from the blond’s view.

 

“Gaara-“ he began, but the Kazekage raised a hand to quiet him. Once he stopped speaking, that same hand waved him forward. Frowning in confusion, Naruto moved to stand beside Gaara, following the redhead’s gaze before his own eyes widened in surprise.

 

Gaara was gazing down into a basinet crib, in which slept a tiny baby dressed in pink with dark auburn hair a near perfect blend of red and deep brown.

 

“So… who is she?” Naruto questioned. He had his suspicion but, surely there would have been news if the Kazekage had gotten married and started a family?

 

“Her name’s Airi,” Gaara said quietly, clearly trying his best to keep his voice low and not disturb the infant. “She’s my daughter.”

 

“Oh, wow, that’s surprising news,” Naruto blinked. “So… who’s her mother?”

 

“Me.”

 

Naruto blinked at Gaara’s answer. HE was the MOTHER? The only way that was possible was if… No, that couldn’t be it. Kurama had said a _jinchuuriki’s_ first heat wouldn’t trigger until around their eighteenth birthday. Gaara  was old enough, there was no question there, but Shukaku had already been removed from his body for two years by the time his heat was due.

 

“Okay,” Naruto said slowly. “Then who’s her father?”

 

“That’d be me,” Kankuro spoke up from behind the two. Naruto looked between the other two males with wide eyes.

 

“So, does that mean…?” he pointed toward the obviously pregnant Temari.

 

“Nah, that one was all Gaara,” the brunette chuckled.

 

It took Naruto a few moments to process this. Somehow Gaara had acquired the _Jinchuuriki_ ability to carry his children despite no longer being a _Jinchuuriki_ when he reached the age where he would gain such ability. And as a result he’d been impregnated by his elder brother… and also impregnated his elder sister.

 

“Well that’s just… wow…” Naruto said. “I mean no judgment or anything. Just… not the sort of thing you hear every day, y’know?”

 

“You didn’t seem all that surprised at the part where Gaara mentioned being pregnant, “ Temari noted. “Which tells me that we postponed this visit too long and you already know some if not all of what we came here to talk to you about?”

 

”Er, the… heat?” Naruto felt a little odd saying it out loud. But at least he had someone who already knew these things to speak with about it. “Yeah, I… kinda had that discussion with Kurama last night.”

 

“I knew we should have come sooner,” Temari sighed.

 

“And I told you, Gaara was in no condition to travel, and then we had to wait for Airi to stabilize,” Kankuro frowned at his sister.

 

“Stabilize?” Naruto questioned.

 

“She was premature,” Gaara said softly, a pained look in his mint green eyes as he gazed down at his sleeping daughter. “She was so weak and tiny. I thought I was going to lose her…”

 

Naruto’s expression softened as he looked again at the slumbering child. “It looks like she pulled through okay. I’m glad.”

 

Gaara nodded, a small smile on his face. Leaving the child to her sleep, he walked with Naruto to sit in the sitting area near the front of the room.

 

“So you already know the key details,” Gaara said as his sister took a seat herself and his brother moved to prepare some tea. “Have you already formed any mate bonds?”

 

Naruto hadn’t heard that phrase before, but it was safe to assume from what he did know what Gaara meant.

 

“No, not yet. I, uh… I only reached the agreement with Kurama last night. You know, to… to be able to carry and not just… sire.”

 

Gaara nodded in understanding.

 

“But that’s what I don’t get,” Naruto frowned in confusion as he looked at his friend. “You haven’t been hosting Shukaku for a few years now. So how…”

 

Gaara’s expression was grim.

 

“There was more than one reason I rarely slept while he was in my body,” he murmured. “Unlike you and Kurama, my bond with Shukaku was never… positive.”

 

“Gaara was never given any choices when it came to the tanuki spirit,“ Kankuro frowned as he approached with the tea. “In hosting it, having it removed, or in taking its chakra to trigger heat… even though it was still years before any rut or heat would actually occur.”

 

Naruto felt his blood run cold as he realized exactly what Kankuro was saying. Unlike his own situation, where Kurama had waited until his mating instincts began to kick in naturally and then gave him the choice in how to go about it, Shukaku had not only forcibly mated with Gaara, but done so when he was still a child, mating instincts still not something that he should need to worry about.

 

“These two were already angry on my behalf before,” Gaara said. “I don’t need you to do it now, Naruto. Besides, if it hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have Airi.”

 

“So... I’m guessing then by the looks of things, the mating instinct doesn’t take blood relation into consideration?” he said as he looked between the three siblings.

 

“Clearly not,” Temari laughed softly, a hand on her gravid belly and the other accepting a cup of tea from Kankuro. “But I’m sure Kurama already explained to you that no one would be drawn in without any existing desire to work off of, right?” Naruto nodded.

 

“So it wasn’t like Gaara’s heat itself altered any feelings we already had,” Kankuro continued, taking a seat after passing tea around. “It just made the feelings already there harder to ignore. And all the reasons we had for trying to bury them easier to push to the side.”

 

“Figuring out things weren’t one sided was also a pretty huge push,” Temari noted.

 

“So basically,” Naruto tried to sum up. “You already had feelings for Gaara you tried to ignore because he’s your brother, and his heat gave you the courage to overlook that hurdle.”

 

The elder two siblings nodded.

 

“And of course, the same is true from Gaara’s end,” Temari smirked at the redhead. “Even if he does tend to be a little… emotionally constipated.”

 

Naruto laughed softly at the frown Gaara gave to his sister/mate.

 

“So do you have any other mates?”

 

“No,” Gaara shook his head. “Maybe in the future, during another heat. But for now I don’t have a desire for any more.”

 

Naruto wasn’t even sure yet if he could say the same.

 

“I… I don’t know what I’m going to do,” he confessed softly. “It would feel… I don’t know… selfish to have too many, but…”

 

“Did Kurama explain how the mated family units work?” Gaara questioned.

 

“Er… not in detail. He mentioned that my mates wouldn’t be one night stands, but…”

 

“A mate bond is for life,” Gaara nodded. “But just as the _Jinchuuriki_ isn’t bound to a single mate, their mates aren’t bound exclusively to them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“There are universal rules and there are individual rules,” Kankuro explained. “You already know the big one: your mates serve the same role to you that a spouse does to a regular person.”

 

“We haven’t had any official ceremony,” Temari said. “But as far as, for lack of a better word, nature is concerned, I am Gaara’s wife, and Kankuro is his husband.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense.”

 

“The next universal rule: any of your mates, are essentially also mated to each other.”

 

“Meaning…?”

 

“Meaning if we had the desire to,” Temari began.

 

“Which we don’t, for the record,” Kankuro interrupted before allowing his sister to finish.

 

“Kankuro and I could be together, and we wouldn’t be acting against our bond to Gaara.”

 

“So then like if, for example, one of my mates was in a relationship already, if their partner was also my mate, that would fix the issue?”

 

“Basically, “ Temari shrugged. “But of course, that doesn’t necessarily mean all of your mates will see each other that way. Like Kankuro said, he and I have no interest in each other in that way. Our relationship is still the same as any regular brother and sister.”

 

“Yeah, any regular brother and sister both married to the same person who happens to also be their brother,” Naruto smirked.

 

“The point being,” Temari rolled her eyes. “It’s an option that isn’t considered being unfaithful to the _jinchuuriki_ , but agreeing to a mate bond with you isn’t in and of itself agreeing to have sex with any of your other mates.”

 

“Okay, got it. So then what are examples of individual rules?”

 

“Well…” Kankuro said. “A _Jinchuuriki_ and their mates are, in a lot of ways, like an animal pack. And the _Jinchuuriki_ , as the reason the pack is together in the first place, is like the alpha. They don’t get to reign over their mates like a dictator, but there are certain things he gets to decide the rules on. The big one is in how relationships outside the pack are treated.”

 

Naruto frowned. “You don’t mean I can tell them they can’t speak to their friends and family, do you?”

 

Temari shook her head. “No. You can forbid contact with someone who shows a clear threat to your family, but you can’t just decide that one of your mates, say, isn’t allowed to see their father because he disapproves of how a _Jinchuuriki_ family works.”

 

“All it really is,” Kankuro continued. “Is that you can make the decision on whether your mates are only allowed to be involved in the pack as far as romance and sex are concerned, or if your relationship is one hundred percent open and they are free to be with others that way.”

 

“That… seems like a pretty major decision to make,” Naruto frowned.

 

“Gaara still hasn’t made it,” Temari chuckled.

 

“I don’t want to be controlling,” Gaara spoke up.

 

“But he’s protective,” Kankuro smirked. “He doesn’t trust himself that if he gives us permission now, when we don’t even have any other interests, that he won’t revoke it if we ever do in the future.”

 

“I could see that,” Naruto laughed softly.

 

A fussing sound came from the abandoned basinet, and Gaara was immediately on his feet. Naruto found himself slightly surprised how quickly he moved to retrieve the now awake baby, making gentle shushing noises as he returned with her to his seat. Her fussing dissipated after a short while, and Naruto found her gazing at him with dark, sleepy eyes. He smiled softly at the infant, already finding he couldn’t wait until he had his own to hold in his arms…

 

xXxXxXx

 

~Several Months Earlier~

 

There was something wrong with Gaara.

 

There was really no other way to explain it.

 

For starters, he’d been ridiculously warm for the past four days. Ever since his birthday, now that he thought of it. Normally he could deal well with being hot. He lived in the desert after all. But this was different somehow. The heat seemed to be coming from inside him, and nothing he did seemed to ease it any.

 

Then there was the second issue, which had started around the same time as the strange heat: he was near constantly horny. Sure, he was a perfectly healthy teenage boy, so it was only natural that he’d get the occasional urge. But to this degree? He would suffer through the entire day hot and bothered, struggling to maintain his cool façade, and when he could finally find time to relieve himself in the evenings, he would be right back where he started within an hour. If he were lucky.

 

But as far as Gaara was concerned, those two matters were the trivial ones. No, what really bothered him was the images that had come to mind last night when he’d tried to assuage his lust. He hadn’t meant to think it. He’d been made the dubious choice to multitask, making mental notes of things that he had to attend to the next day even as he touched himself. Perhaps not the most normal thing to do, but with how his evenings had been almost entirely taken up with relieving himself lately, what other choice did he have? He had to get things done, and if that meant thinking of decidedly unsexy things while in the midst of masturbating, well he’d damn well do it.

 

He’d just had the thought about how Temari and Kankuro were due home the next day from a mission. Nothing else he’d thought had been effected by his actions over the nights, but for some reason that simple thought –Temari and Kankuro are coming home- sent a twinge to his loins and a tightening in his chest. And once that happened, the more he tried NOT to think of his siblings as he touched himself, the more he found he did exactly that. Despite his ardent attempts not to, he found himself picturing Temari nude-the closest he’d ever come was seeing her in a towel at the mixed hot spring- imagining it was Kankuro touching him rather than himself…

 

He’d never come so hard in his life.

 

So here he was the day after, seated at his desk with his forehead rested against his laced fingers, elbows propped on the desk surface. Mortified at the events of the night before despite the fact that no one ever needed to know about it but him. Trying to decide if he was going to be able to keep his cool like normal when his brother and sister walked in the door.

 

If he were honest, it hadn’t been the first time he’d thought of the two in ways a brother shouldn’t. But it hadn’t been sexual before, though he supposed in part that was because it was only a fairly recent development that he thought of ANYTHING as sexual. His childhood abuse by the semi-corporeal beast within his own body had kind of soured him on such thoughts when he was the age they normally began to surface in most boys. But any time he’d had such thoughts before in his mind – the desire to kiss Temari, the flare of jealousy at the random _kunoichi_ daring to flirt with Kankuro right in front of him- he’d pushed them down, buried them back down in his mind with the constant reminder, “I’m their brother.”

 

“Boo.”

 

Gaara jumped at the voice in his ear, swiveling around to see a grinning Temari barely an inch from where his ear had been just moments before.

 

“Geez, Gaara. It’s not like you to be so distracted.”

 

Gaara slowly turned his eyes to Kankuro’s voice, finding the older male standing casually before his desk. Well, there went his hopes of acting totally normal and not arousing any suspicion.

 

“There’s just been… a lot on my mind lately.”

 

“Well, I imagine there’s always a lot on the Kazekage’s mind,” Temari stated, sitting on the edge of the desk beside Gaara. He had to consciously tear his eyes away from the way the folds of her kimono fell open over her thigh. “But you’ve never had any problems before. So come on. Tell big sis what’s got even you distracted.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Gaara insisted. He was cursing his decision to not wear looser clothes today. His own body was more than willing to betray him it seemed, because he could already feel his length straining at the constraint of his pants.

 

“You’re also not usually a shit liar,” Kankuro frowned. He walked around the side of the desk opposite where Temari was seated, and Gaara had to fight back the urge to plead with him to not come any closer. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal brother around them?

 

“It’s not because we were out of the village on your birthday, is it?” Temari frowned. “I mean, that sort of thing didn’t bother you when we were kids, but things have been… different the past few years.”

 

“No,” Gaara shook his head. “Completing your mission is more important than a silly birthday.”

 

“Well, even if you’re not bothered by it, we should make it up to you,” Kankuro said firmly. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner. On us.”

 

He grabbed his younger brother’s arm and pulled him to his feet.

 

“No-“ Gaara started, but it was too late. He was on his feet, and Temari’s seated position put her nearly eye level with the problem he wanted desperately to conceal. Kankuro stopped trying to pull the younger male along, shocked by the fact that Gaara’s face was red.

 

Gaara. Blushing.

 

What sort of alternate universe was he in?

 

“Is, uh… is that what you were so upset about?” Temari questioned, gesturing with her hand at the word ‘that’. Kankuro leaned slightly to the side to see what she was talking about, eyes widening a bit before he once more looked at his little brother.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Gaara,” he said. “It’s perfectly normal. Especially for an eighteen-year-old.”

 

“It’s not normal…” Gaara said in a small voice. “Something’s wrong with me…”

 

“Gaara, don’t be ridiculous,” Temari said, exchanging concerned looks with Kankuro. “Everyone gets a little hot and bothered now and then.”

 

“And everyone else has normal desires for a partner…” Gaara argued, staring at Kankuro’s collar bone. He couldn’t bring himself to look either of them in the eyes, but he could feel how close they were. Kankuro standing just in front of him, Temari still seated on the desk slightly behind and to his side.

 

“So you’re gay? Is that it?” Kankuro questioned. “Gaara, there’s nothing wrong with that. Just because being straight is more common doesn’t make being gay wrong.”

 

“No, that’s not it,” Gaara groaned, frustrated in more ways than one.

 

“Then what?” they both said in unison. And hell, why did something to innocuous as that turn him on that much more?

 

“Gaara…” Temari said slowly, still in just the right position to have noticed Gaara’s physical reaction. “I think I may have some idea what your problem is…”

 

Gaara’s heart kicked into overdrive. No. If she figured it out, she’d hate him for sure. And of course she’d tell Kankuro, and he’d hate him too. He didn’t have much in this world. He didn’t want to lose what little he had because of his own sick mind…

 

And his thoughts stilled immediately when he felt a warm body pressing against his back. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, long fingers skimming dangerously close to the erection he’d failed miserably to keep hidden. His breath caught in his throat, and with a deliberate push of her body weight against his she pushed him forward, closing the limited distance that remained between him and Kankuro.

 

“I think…” Temari’s voice was practically a purr in Gaara’s ear, but her eyes were focused on Kankuro. “That Gaara would be happy to hear what we discussed while we were away.”

 

“What? Oh. Oh!”

 

Kankuro was a little slower on the uptake than his sister was, but when he figured it out, he glanced down at his younger brother. He was sandwiched between the two of them, frozen as if he had no idea what to do with himself. Smiling softly, Kankuro used one hand to tilt Gaara’s chin up so his wide green eyes would meet his own dark. He slowly lowered his head, giving Gaara plenty of opportunity to turn away if he so desired, before sealing the redhead’s lips with his own.

 

Gaara was frozen for a few moments, trying to comprehend what was going on. This had to be a dream… right? He’d passed out and now his subconscious was coming up with this fantasy based on the thoughts he’d had before. He dug the nail of his thumb into the side of his index finger. Ow. Nope. Not a dream.

 

Closing his eyes, Gaara relaxed his body, leaning more fully against Kankuro’s as he returned the kiss. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he found himself simply clinging to the front of his brother’s shirt as the older male’s arms slid around his waist.

 

“You’re not the only one who’s been hiding things, Gaara,” Temari murmured in her youngest brother’s ear. “It’s not exactly the sort of thing you casually discuss with others, wanting your little brother.”

 

“But if you feel the same, too,” Kankuro murmured against his lips. “Then why keep hiding it?”

 

“People won’t be happy about it,” Gaara pointed out.

 

“Who cares what other people think?” Temari frowned. “But we’re not going to do anything you don’t want either. Just give the word and we’ll back off right now and act like this conversation never happened.”

 

Gaara felt a strange sense of panic at that thought. An hour ago he’d hoped that they’d never find out about his abnormal feelings toward them. But now the thought of things just going back to normal between them seemed unfathomable.

 

“No. I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen,” he said firmly. He still had that worry about how others would react upon learning of this, but he would deal with that issue when it came up. He hadn’t realized that the other two had been tensed in anticipation of his answer until he felt them both visibly relaxing against him.

 

“So I guess the only other question is,” Gaara could hear the smirk in his sister’s voice as her hand closed the little remaining difference to surround the still prominent bulge in his pants. “Do we take care of your little problem now or later?”

 

“Subtle, Temari,” Kankuro rolled his eyes, to which the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Hey, you were the one who had the idea about fucking him over the desk.”

 

“I’ve been dealing with this ‘problem’ long enough I think,” Gaara answered, his face growing warm at the rather graphic statement from Temari.

 

“Told you,” Temari grinned, leaning forward to kiss Gaara’s cheek.

 

With no further conversation, the young woman dropped to her knees on the floor. Placing one hand on his hip, she urged Gaara to turn so that he leaned back against Kankuro’s solid frame. He allowed his brother to fully support his weight as he watched Temari, her long slender fingers working rather expertly to get his pants undone. It occurred to him at that moment that he hadn’t considered the possibility that maybe, excluding the abuse he’d experienced solely within the mental space he’d once shared with Shukaku, he was the only virgin in the room.

 

And that thought flew right out of his head when he felt Temari’s fingers wrapped around his already hard length, drawing it out from the confines of his pants. He bit back the groan that rose in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her stroking him. This was definitely better than when he did it alone in his bedroom at night. Kankuro hadn’t remained idle in the meantime. He’d stripped his fingerless gloves from his hands and dropped them onto the desktop, and his hands were now sliding beneath the redhead’s shirt, fingers ghosting along the pale flesh in a way that sent shiver’s running down Gaara’s spine, every now and then moving lightly and teasingly across his nipples. He could feel the other male’s length beginning to harden, pressing into him from behind. Another intense wave of the heat he’d been staving off rushed over him, along with what he could only describe as a primal urge. The instinct that he needed to fill and be filled.

 

He gave a mild shake of his head to try to shake the thought. He found he was able to push it back so it wasn’t as all consuming as it had been in that moment when it had surged up, but was still creeping in the back of his mind. He focused his attention fully on his lovers, just as Temari gave a devilish smirk and leaned forward, running her tongue around the tip of his length in a teasing manner. He inhaled sharply at the foreign sensation, fighting the urge to let his eyes slide closed. He watched with an odd combination of pleasure and fascination as she explored every inch of his length with her lips and tongue, before taking him into her mouth just as Kankuro pinched his nipples between his fingers.

 

The groans Gaara had been biting back were finally wrenched from him at the dual sensations, his head thrown back on Kankuro’s shoulders. The elder male’s lips covered his in an effort to muffle the sounds, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from outside the office. Gaara wound an arm behind his head, gripping around his brother’s neck as he kissed him hungrily, his hips alternating between grinding his ass against the other’s hard erection and thrusting forward into his sister’s mouth as she bobbed her head on his own turgid flesh.

 

He wasn’t sure how long the simple but intoxicating actions continued. It felt both like an instant and an eternity before Temari leaned back and released him from her mouth.

 

“Gaara,” the blond woman purred lowly, a glimmer in her deep blue eyes. “You feel up to fulfilling Kankuro’s little fantasy?”

 

It took a few moments for Gaara’s addled thoughts to figure out what she meant. He quickly replayed the conversation that had led up to their current position, and when it clicked in his mind he found himself nodding his head emphatically. He felt Kankuro grin against his cheek before instructing him to brace his hands against the desk. He obediently followed the instruction, leaning over the hard surface with his palms supporting his weight. He heard Temari rummaging in one of the desk drawers before making a triumphant sound. His already loosened pants were pulled the rest of the way to the floor, by which of the other two he wasn’t sure. He awkwardly toed off his sandals to kick both them and his now-discarded pants aside. A moment later, Temari was seated on the desk beside him. Her kimono hiked up around her hips once again, but this time he didn’t bother averting his gaze and saw that she was wearing nothing beneath it. Had she removed her underwear while he’d been distracted or had she not been wearing any to begin with? The question seemed both trivial and of great importance at the same time.

 

“You need to stay relaxed, Gaara,” Temari said gently, slender fingers raising his face up. “If you tense up, it can hurt.”

 

As if as a form of comfort and distraction, she pressed her soft lips against his the same instant he felt Kankuro’s fingers beginning to brush gently against his hole. They were slicked with something, probably whatever Temari had been searching for in the drawers a few moments ago. Lotion maybe. The foreign sensation didn’t feel as odd as he had expected it would. Rather, it felt strangely right.

 

The first finger slid into him surprisingly easily. A low moan escaped the Kazekage’s throat, and he found himself eagerly pushing his hips back, silently begging for more. Kankuro was careful in prepping him, making sure he was fully ready before adding a second and later a third finger. There was some mild pain by the third, but even then it was overridden by the constant thought in his head that it just wasn’t enough.

 

“Are you ready, Gaara?” the brunette murmured in the younger male’s ear as Temari broke their kiss. He nodded his head eagerly.

 

“Please,” he gasped out softly, unable to bring himself to say more than that. He bit back the urge to whine as the fingers left him, hearing the sound of Kankuro undoing his own pants. There was another pause before he felt something larger than the fingers, but just as slick, pressing against his prepared entrance. He relaxed his body as fully as he could, welcoming the intrusion. He managed to contain his moans as he was slowly filled, until Kankuro was nearly fully sheathed inside him and hit something that sent stars dancing across his vision, wrenching a pleasured cry from the normally stoic redhead’s throat.

 

“There it is,” Kankuro chuckled, gripping the other male’s hips as he pushed the last few inches into his passage. He stayed still to allow him to adjust to the intrusion, but Gaara wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Move,” he said immediately, his voice practically a whine as he wiggled his hips backward. The elder two siblings exchanged a half-surprised, half-amused look over the other. Not needing a second invitation, Kankuro withdrew from inside of Gaara before quickly thrusting forward again.

 

Gaara couldn’t put into words how much he enjoyed the feeling of Kankuro thrusting in and out of him. But he still had that nagging in his mind, the demand of _more_. He dazedly opened his eyes to look in Temari’s direction. The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself watching the two males, if the way she was practically sprawled over remainder of the desk with her eyes focused on them, one hand busy between her own legs, was anything to go by.

 

“Temari,” he groaned out, locking eyes with his sister. “I need…”

 

He couldn’t even put into words exactly what it was he needed. It felt like something far greater than what he was trying to immediately ask for. Thankfully, she seemed to fathom exactly what he was failing to communicate. She moved with feline grace to slide across the desk in easier access, helping Kankuro maneuver him so he didn’t need to lean as fully on the piece of furniture anymore. No more words needed to be communicated as she sat directly in front of him, legs splayed invitingly as she cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers once more.

 

Gaara eagerly returned the kiss, feeling Kankuro still his thrusts long enough for him to angle himself properly and make his first thrust into Temari. It didn’t occur to him until later that he had neglected to give her the same careful preparation Kankuro had for him, but she’d assured him that given various circumstances, she hadn’t really needed it.

 

When Kankuro began moving again, helping guide his own movements into Temari, he realized that nagging thought in his head was gone. His mind was no longer demanding more, no longer insisting something was missing. He felt complete, in a way he never knew he could before. In this moment, everything just felt… right. Completely enveloped by the two people who meant the most in the world to him…

 

xXxXxXx

 

That day in the office had been only the first of many similar encounters. The three had at first elected to keep the change in their relationship a secret, just for the time being. They hadn’t planned on hiding it forever, but just didn’t feel it needed to be public knowledge right away.

 

While unexpected, it wasn’t all that shocking when they learned a few months later that Temari was pregnant. They hadn’t exactly been careful, after all.

 

When Gaara’s symptoms began, they’d assumed at first that he was experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy. A not uncommon occurrence where a father-to-be’s body reacts in sympathy to the mother’s plight and exhibits similar symptoms. But after a while, it become impossible to ignore that there was something more going on. And so the Suna siblings and the medic-nin that examined him were all in for the shock of their lives when it turned out that the Kazekage was in fact pregnant, apparently having conceived at or around the same time as Temari had.

 

It took several months of research before Gaara was able to piece together how this abnormal occurrence had happened to him. When he finally aligned the details and knew exactly what had happened, his first thought was that he needed to let Naruto know. He didn’t want the blond to end up in this position unknowingly.

 

But his pregnancy was high risk. His medic-nin forbade him from travel. And this was far too serious and personal a matter to just send a message. So instead he made plans to head to Konoha – along with his mates – as soon as he gave birth.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Naruto left the Hokage Manor feeling more enlightened on his current situation. But the one thing he still felt he hadn’t gotten any answers to was to figure out just who the mating chakra was calling to. He didn’t think Kankuro’s explanation – “One thing led to another, and next thing you know we’re fucking in his office.” – was really much to go on. The fact that they weren’t even aware of just what was going on was also a factor to consider. Gaara hadn’t been consciously looking for mates. The draw they’d already had together had simply grown stronger, perhaps driven in part by Gaara’s temporarily enhanced horniness, and allowed them to ignore the barriers that they had currently seen as being in their path.

 

“Ugh, I need some ramen,” he muttered to himself, heading in the direction of Ichiraku. “I’ll think better on a full stomach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title roughly translates into "Flower of the Desert". This is basically a direct reference to Airi, whose name is written with the characters for "love" and "jasmine".

**Author's Note:**

> Short start, but I just wanted to shell out what the general premise is here. I have some ideas and plans already, but I'm still deciding on who to include as Naruto's mates. And in the cases of male mates, whether Naruto would be the carrying or siring parent.


End file.
